ordofabulafandomcom-20200215-history
Himeko/History
" What can you do, but keep moving forward. On and on and on." Viridis, a once thriving, beautiful kingdom, Etienne Desrosiers grew up sickly and dying. As a baby, the kingdom believed wholeheartedly that their precious princess, King Cormic's only daughter, was to die in her crib within the coming months. Despite his job as King, the loving father watched over her, forsaking his duties to his kingdom. He would not let anyone hold her, no wet nurse, no servant, and as if by miracle, the child lived. As the princess grew, it became obvious that she would never truly get better. Still sickly, the girl's growth was watched by multiple doctors in efforts to find a cure to her unknown disease. Somehow she had lived as a babe, but would she continue to do so? Would God's grace shine on her once more? Even though sick, the child frequently visited the village, and was loved by all. Outside Viridis, kingdoms knew of her kindness, and when royalty from governing lands came for banquets and parties held, they would gift her with jewels and silks. Her life was rich, despite her handicap, and Etienne was happy. And her happiness grew and grew as she did. And suddenly, she was becoming healthier day after day. Other's realized the change, as their princess stopped receiving doctor visits. She could run and play in the streets, work up a sweat, without wheezing or breaking into a coughing fit. Her once plain blue eyes grew brighter, and her hair, one strand at a time turned white. Viridis' economy began to plummet. Debt rose, and the rich soil began to dry up, making it harder to grow the crops that provide their kingdom with great wealth. Sickness began to eat at the citizens, a strange and sudden illness that at first seemed like a common cold, yet then began to kill people. All the while, the royal family, no the princess prospered unaffected. At some point prior, King Cormic had wedded Lady Aceline of a neighboring kingdom. She was a kind woman with a big heart, and she loved Etienne as if she was her own child. But as the kingdom declined, so did her ladyship's sanity. She began to hate the child, spreading rumors, and soon believed that Etienne was the cause of all these problems. And then the staff did, the advisers and servants. And then the citizens did. It had become too much for them to bear, and on the eve of Samhain / All Hallows, marking the beginning of winter, a riot broke out. The village caught a flame as the citizens fought against the royal soldiers. They overtook them easily, marching on and broke into the castle. Lady Aceline succumb to the flames, despite her own fervor belief that Etienne was evil. King Cormic was injured, but ran to the west wing, taking Etienne down a secret entrance to the tunnels underground, built for escape. However, near the exit, he was overtaken, and killed by their own hands, the innocent princess made to watch. She was next to die, but before they could cast the first stone, the rabid villagers were engulfed in the black flames they had created. Etienne past out due to shock. The next day, a neighboring kingdom came to aid, but had been too late. They discovered the chard remains, the dead king and queen, and the live princess, and took her prisoner, believing her to be the root cause. Imprisoned, shackled in a cell, with only a small window to see outside, the girl remained, losing herself to her grief. Slowly she forgot her name, where she had come from and what she'd been through. Her past was unknown. She didn't understand why she was imprisoned, and she didn't quite understand what had happened. Her memories were gone. The grief ridden princess, alone and scared, met a friend. Blaise Weller, too curious for her own good, happened upon the princess. Soon they'd become best friends, and Blaise visited her frequently in the dead of night, bringing her scraps of food to eat, and reading to her stories. Greek tragedies, tall tales, works of fiction and nonfiction. One day, she told her about a princess named Himeko, who ruled over beautiful lands, and Blaise gifted the shackled princess the name, seeing as how she had forgotten her own. Himeko, happy to finally have a name besides the mean ones the guards called her, had never been happier. Blaise helped her escape from her cell, devising a plan with little problem, and giving her a change of clothes and a cloak to hide her appearance. Her friend guided her to the border of the town, hugged her, and they never saw each other again. Himeko traveled on her own for a long time, stealing and eating out of trash. Before long, she was taken in by a woman named Ophelia who owned a courting residence called Pandora's Box. Ophelia had two sons, one adopted like Himeko, Jericho, the other Blank, biological. There she grew up happy, loved and taken care of, until they were killed under strange circumstances, once again leaving Himeko the only one alive. She fled the town, wandering once more on her own until she was older and could take on jobs, becoming a mercenary of sorts. It was on a job to steal from a wealthy family, that Himeko was plucked from her world and thrown into Fabula. Her memory broke. She forgot once more where she had come from or what she had wanted, but the girl believed herself to be a Maledicti, a race of humans turned beast like. She was taken in by Tamamo, fell in love, then left, as she slowly regained her memories, becoming a companion to a strange man named Shalbriri, who held her close, and whom also she fell in love with. After the world was turned, new places forming, Himeko became brainwashed by a deity known only as the Patron. 2 years she spent in solitude, having the only brief and scattered encounters with a friend named Kaiser. It was upon the return of Tamamo that set her on the right path to returning to her true self, and it was the loss of him that set her back. Etri took over her body, and drug her friends into a fake, dreamscape of Viridis where the truth of Himeko's origins were revealed. She was not a Maledicti, she hadn't been in years, not since she was a child. She had been the cause of her kingdom's ruin, but not of her own accord, but her mother's, Etri's, who had made Himeko's task destroying her own kingdom, and killing her father. It was all an act of revenge on Etri's part, the spell she had casted on her Maledicti daughter, doing the job well. As soon as Himeko had done so, she returned back into her true race, Cailleach, a race of women who were referred to by humans as 'witches' or 'sorceresses'. Himeko's warped, broken mind had been due to Etri's corruption. For years, Etri had influenced her daughter, like a play thing, meaning to drive her into insanity. Upon her friends slaying her mother, Himeko regained all her memories, and even her book. She was restored to her true self, whom she was meant to be, though the corruption of Etri somehow still remained, it was no longer a pain she had to completely endure. After slaying the deity, Himeko was gifted with a book of shadows, a strange leather bound book sporting a red ribbon, that held secrets only she could see. A book of spells, a way to understand her new heritage. Himeko now strives to understand herself, as well as the world around her. However, the guilt eats at her. She caused the death of her own father, her adopted family, and that was something she would have to come to terms with in time, as well as her own abilities. The divine being she herself was. Struggling to be nothing like her mother. Category:Character Subpages Category:Character History